


Serendipity

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Serendipity

Severus was slightly shocked at the way Longbottom carried himself when he strode purposefully into Severus's room at St. Mungo's.

"Headmaster," the man—and he was certainly a man now—said, extending a hand. The grip was firm and sure, and Severus began to suspect the potions he'd been given were suspect because he certainly wasn't interested in _Longbottom_ of all people.

Recovering his faculties as best he could, Severus said, "I understand I have you to thank for dispatching my would-be assassin."

"Although I didn't know it at the time," Longbottom said, a shy smile stealing across his face.

~*~

"Nevertheless, it is most appreciated." Severus inclined his head.

The last year had been hell for both of them and Severus was tempted to apologize. Although it certainly wasn't his fault he'd been forced to turn a blind eye on more than one occasion.

Longbottom had proven time after time he wasn't a meek child. Severus doubted he'd be able to frighten him _or_ Potter any longer. Surprisingly, he realized he didn't really want to.

"You're quite welcome." After a pause, he continued, "I should go."

"Of course." 

"It was good to see you, sir."

Severus surprised himself by agreeing.

~*~

It wasn't until Severus brought Longbottom to Hogwarts—he was the most qualified candidate to replace Professor Sprout—that Severus accepted the fact that he found the man attractive.

Broad shoulders and narrow waist, rough hands that were never unclean despite working in the Greenhouses, and an easy smile that always reached his eyes. 

Severus wasn't sure precisely when their afternoon cuppa became more intimate. Perhaps when Neville, as he thought of him now, brought him his favourite chocolates for the first time. 

Melting into a kiss, Severus found it didn't matter how it had happened, only that it had.


End file.
